callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: United Offensive
Call of Duty: United Offensive (z ang. Poczucie obowiązku: Zjednoczona ofensywa) - oficjalny dodatek do komputerowej gry FPS pt. Call of Duty. Został wydany 14 września 2004 roku przez firmę Activision, a stworzony przez Gray Matter Interactive. Postacie Amerykanie * Scott Rile - główny bohater kampanii amerykańskiej, kontrolę nad nim przejmuje gracz. * Kapitan Foley - ważna postać, znana z podstawowej części Call of Duty, jednak walczył u boku gracza tylko podczas misji w mieście Noville. W reszcie misji jedynie objaśnia plany ataku na daną pozycję. * Sierżant Moody - niższy rangą dowódca. Przeważnie dowodzi drużyną, w której jest Riley (z wyjątkiem ostatniej misji tej kampanii). Tak jak w części podstawowej, był bardzo rygorystyczny w stosunku do swoich żołnierzy. * Anderson - postać drugoplanowa, częsty towarzysz Rileya. Odpowiednik Eldera z części podstawowej. * Ender - postać epizodyczna. Występuje w pierwszej misji, gdzie został ranny podczas ucieczki Jeepem. * Koppel - w misji "Bastogne 2" tłumaczył zeznanie pojmanego niemieckiego oficera. Zostaje w stodole z rannymi. Brytyjczycy * James Doyle - główny bohater kampanii brytyjskiej, kontrolę nad nim obejmuje gracz. Był strzelcem pokładowym w bombowcu B-17 * Major Ingram - w podstawowej części gry odgrywał mało znaczącą rolę, gdyż występował tylko w jednej misji. Tym razem Ingram jest jedną z najważniejszych postaci w grze. To bezpośredni przełożony Jamesa. * Van Dyke - holenderski partyzant, zginął podczas nieudanej próby podłożenia ładunków wybuchowych na most. * Goriss - również partyzant. Kieruje niemiecką ciężarówką podczas ucieczki. * Van de Berg, Smith, Janess, De Leeuw - pozostali partyzanci holenderscy * Luyties, Hoower, Moditch, Denny - brytyjscy komandosi biorący udział w akcji na Sycylii. Luyties cierpiał na chorobę morską. Wszyscy zginęli podczas ucieczki trafieni pociskiem czołgowym. Rosjanie * Szeregowy Jurij Petrenko - główny bohater kampanii radzieckiej, kontrolę nad nim obejmuje gracz. * Sierżant Antonow - dowódca drużyny, do której należy Jurij. Towarzyszył Jurijowi przez całą kampanię radziecką. Nosi mundur komisarza politycznego, co wskazuje że był wcześniej politrukiem, ale nie znosi samobójczych szturmów i troszczy się o swych żołnierzy. * Misza Korolow - radiooperator. Dużą rolę odegrał podczas misji "Charków", gdyż dał artylerii namiary na wrogą pozycję. * Wasilij Kulikow - przyjaciel i stały towarzysz Jurija. * Borys Siemaszko- saper. Wysadził wrogie czołgi podczas ataku na Ponuri. Misje W porównaniu z wersją podstawową dodatek United Offensive wprowadza nową kampanię jednoosobową. Składa się na nią ciąg trzech kampanii: amerykańskiej podczas niemieckiej kontrofensywy w Ardenach, brytyjskiej w trakcie operacji Husky i radzieckiej podczas bitwy na Łuku Kurskim. Kampania amerykańska thumb|250px|Amerykańscy żołnierze na [[Ofensywa w Ardenach|pozycjach w Ardenach]] 'Bastogne 1 (Bastogne cz.1') Amerykanie udali się na patrol. Gdy weszli ledwie kilkanaście metrów w głąb lasu, zostali zauważeni przez wroga. Piechotę odparli bez problemu, ale w ich rejon przyjechały trzy czołgi. Ludzie rzucili się do ucieczki, lecz tylko Riley, Ender i Moody dotarli do Jeepa. Nim to uciekali przez las przed przeważającym wrogiem. Z karabinu maszynowego Riley uszczuplił jego siły. Wreszcie trójka dojechała do sztabu, skąd udali się do okopów, prosto na bitwę. Scott obsługiwał lekki Karabin Maszynowy, strzelał z karabinu wyborowego, a także ostrzelał czołgi z [[Granatnik|bazooki]]. 'Bastogne 2 (Bastogne cz.2)' Amerykanie dzieląc się na trzy grupki ruszyli nocą do kontrataku. Drużyna, w której był Riley, przeszła przez las i dotarła do gospodarstwa, które zajęła w krwawej walce. Moody wysadził dwa niemieckie działa, a dwaj żołnierze złapali wrogiego oficera. Ten powiedział, gdzie przetrzymywani są amerykańscy jeńcy, wzięci poprzedniego dnia do niewoli. Niemiec zaraz potem przywołał kolegów. Stracił życie, a Amerykanie odparli atak. Moody odnalazł jeńców i przydzielił im sanitariusza. Potem grupa ruszyła wesprzeć ludzi Ramireza, którzy zostali przyciśnięci ogniem na skrzyżowaniu. W krótkim szturmie zostało ono zajęta, a niemiecki zwiadowca, który nagminnie wzywał posiłki, zabity. Na końcu Moody zostawił pułapką na niemiecki konwój i zniszczył go doszczętnie. 'Foy' Czołgi przybyły do miasta Foy za wcześnie, stając się idealnym celem dla dział 88mm. Spadochroniarze niemal samobójczo dobiegli do rogatek miasta i uciszyli kaem, a zaraz potem działo. Następnie Amerykanie oczyścili kompleks domów w centrum miasta i odbili kościół. Riley osłaniał z bezpiecznej odległości przejazd czołgów, które wkrótce wyparły wroga z prawobrzeżnego miasta. Ostatecznie ruszyli przez most i okrążyli wroga po drugiej stronie, zajęli jego centrum łączności i przeprowadzili czołgi na drugi brzeg. 'Noville' Spadochroniarze rozpoczęli żmudne oczyszczanie miasto Noville. Szli dom, po domu, a wreszcie zajęli najważniejszy obiekt w mieście - dworek. Ten utrzymali do nadejścia posiłków z powietrza. Kampania brytyjska thumb|250px|[[Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress|Samolot bombowy B-17]] 'Bomber (Bombowiec)' Doyle, młody lotnik RAF-u, został wysłany nad Europę, aby zbombardować kompleks przemysłowy w Holandii. W czasie dolotu nad cel załoga jego samolotu poniosła starty, musiał on więc biegać od karabinu, do karabinu i zestrzeliwać wrogie bombowce. Wreszcie samodzielnie zrucił bomby, chwilę później samolot zestrzelono, zginęli wszyscy oprócz niego. Skoczył ze spadochronu. 'Trainbridge (Most kolejowy)' Doyle został uratowany przez majora Ingrama i holenderskich partyzantów. Chłopak postanowił włączyć się do walki. Major wysłał go osobiście, by podłożył ładunki wybuchowe na tytułowym moście kolejowym. Partyzanci uciekli do farmy i potem wycofali się poza teren działań. 'Sicily 1 (Sycylia cz.1)' Doyle został przeniesiony do SAS-u. Wysłany został na Sycylię. Tam wysadził działa i amunicję do nich w bunkrze wydrążonym w skale w okolicach Cappo-Murro-di-Porco. Komandosi uciekli, ale czołg zabił ich wszystkich oprócz Doyle' a i majora Ingrama. 'Sicily 2 (Sycyli cz.2)' Doyle i Ingram przemierzając miasto uciekli do poru. Tam zdobyli S-Botta i nim uciekli na okręt HMS Ulster Monarch. Kampania radziecka thumb|250px|Ewakuacja uszkodzonego T-34 pod nieprzyjacielskim ogniem z pola [[bitwa na Łuku Kurskim|bitwy pod Kurskiem]] 'Trenches - (Okopy)' Jurij został wysłany w okolice Łuku Kurskiego. Po niebezpiecznej jeździe ciężarówką bronił okopów, zniszczył działa samobieżne i wyprowadził kontratak na wioskę. 'Ponyri - (Ponuri)' Jurij i jego koledzy szli przez wioskę Ponuri. Wyzwolili ja krwawą walką o każdy dom i uderzyli na silnie bronioną fabrykę. 'Kursk' Jurij uzyskał przydział do załogi czołgu T-34, w którym stoczył bitwę z niemieckimi wojskami pancernymi. 'Kharkov 1 (Charków cz.1)' Jednostka Jurija została wysłana do Charkowa. Chwilę po przekroczeniu rogatek miasta Jurij musiał podawać Wasilijowi współrzędne wrogich stanowisk bojowych, a ten naprowadzał artylerię. Potem przyłączyli się do oczyszczania osiedla w centrum miasta. 'Kharkov 2 (Charków cz.2)' Rosjanie ruszyli na głównego plac w mieście. Gdy zajęli go, ponosząc wysokie straty własne, odparli niemiecki zmasowany kontratak na stacji kolejowej. Broń W Call of Duty: United Offensive są dostępne wszystkie rodzaje broni występujące w wersji podstawowej. Oprócz tego dodano kilka nowych modeli: Stany Zjednoczone * Browning 0.30 cal * Bazooka Wielka Brytania * Webley Mk4 * Sten z tłumikiem Związek Radziecki * TT-33 * SWT-40 * Karabin maszynowy DP Niemcy * Karabin Gew43 * Karabin maszynowy MG 34 * Raketenpanzerbüchse Panzerschreck * Flammenwerfer 35 Pojazdy Call of Duty: United Offensive to jedyna jak dotąd cześć Call of Duty, w której trybie multiplayer można używać pojazdów. Są to: Stany Zjednoczone/Wielka Brytania * M4 Sherman * Willys Jeep Związek Radziecki * GAZ-67 * T-34 * SU-152 Niemcy * Horch * Panzer IV * Elefant Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry